


Walk With Me

by CausticAcid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdie KNOWS, Fluff and Angst, Initially misunderstood relationship, M/M, Mostly Hubert, they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CausticAcid/pseuds/CausticAcid
Summary: An ambiguous relationship becomes clear. At least, to the one who didn't realize what he'd fallen in to.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've posted ANYTHING. I hope y'all like this, as its my first time writing these two!

"You don't need to be so... overdramatic." A soft sigh accompanying these words as Hubert's gaze shifted to the other man in the room.   
The other man turned, a bright grin adorning his features. "But it's a time for celebration! We've won! Peace is assured!" The newly anointed Prime Minister strode towards his dour partner, long red coat hanging off his lean frame. "If now is not the time to celebrate, when is?" 

"Ferdinand. As much as I... appreciate... your cheerful disposition, our battle is far from done. We have one enemy left to remove before we are truly free. You know this." Green eyes bored into amber, a soft frown crossing Hubert's face. "We cannot afford to make mistakes now. Not when we're this close." 

A shake of Ferdinand's head sent orange tresses flying, and with a scoff he leaned in closer. "Enjoying a celebration is hardly a mistake, Hubert. One day in the sun before we descend back into darkness is not a mistake, nor is it folly! The people need this. Our friends need this. I need this." His voice softening as he confesses the last statement. The war had never sat well with him. Despite being adept at combat, it never felt right to him. Yet being a noble, he knew that it was his duty to fight, and die if necessary, for the people of the Adrestrian Empire, and now all of Fódlan.

The honesty of Ferdinand's words struck Hubert harder than any blade or spell. He was suffering. They all were. The burden of breaking the shackles of the false Church was great, almost too great for even their Professor. It wasn't something that often occurred to him, as he was simply used to carrying the weight of duty on his shoulders. It was simply a part of who he was. Yet not everyone had the same upbringing so it should be no surprise that they would falter, even a little, at the first glimpse of peace. 

Hubert stood, slowly making his way over to Ferdinand's slightly quivering form. Resting a hand on his shoulder, he spoke softly. "Then have your celebration, Prime Minister von Aegir. You have earned your day in the sun. I'll keep the Dark at bay. Rally your people, and take pride in your accomplishments. I'll be waiting." 

A soft pink dusted Ferdinand's cheeks as he lifted his hand to cover Hubert's. "Walk with me in the sun this day." He pleaded, eyes downcast. "I do not wish to hide away any longer. As I walk with you in the moonlight, I wish for you to walk with me in the sun more than anything." Leaning forward, he rests his forehead against Hubert's, closing his eyes. 

Hubert was... conflicted. He had always thought that Ferdinand considered them a dalliance. A meeting of convenience. There were certainly no platitudes exchanged, no whispered sentiments. Just tea, which he still abhorred, and a warm cot to keep them both sane. He hadn't really considered that Ferdinand had wanted more from him. More that he wasn't sure he had to give. He was Minister of the Imperial Household, essentially married to his position. He wanted to give more, but wasn't sure there was much left to give of himself. "Ferdinand. I..." Words escaped him as he revelled in the closeness of his partner, and in the doubts plaguing his mind. "I am not the sort of man you bring home to your family. Nor am I really much of anything of substance. I am shadow, I am death, I am a servant. Nothing more." The words left a bitter taste in Hubert's mouth, far worse than anything else he'd ever said in the name of duty. 

"You know you're more than that. To all of us. To me." Ferdinand inhaled sharply, as if to calm and steady himself. "A fool I may be, but surely, you too have felt it? There is more between us than simple nightly visits. There is no one else I can think of that you've even glanced at the way you do at me. Or even simply the fact you allow this closeness between us now. There is more. There has always been more. And I want there to be a future with you by my side." 

His heart hammering in his chest, Hubert drew back slightly, licking his lips nervously. "Ah. Well. I..." He cursed himself silently. Why couldn't he form words? Words were simple, clean, easy. But this... was difficult. Overwhelming even. Ferdinand had essentially confessed to him, but to what end? Surely it couldn't be love. Hubert was damn near unlovable, and he had come to that realization long ago. But this damnable fool thought otherwise? Preposterous! So why couldn't he simply say as much?   
A small, satisfied smile crossed Ferdinand's face as he closed the small gap between them. His voice a near-whisper he simply said. "Walk with me, always." A statement, not a question, as he pressed his lips to Hubert's. Essentially silencing his stammering and wandering mind in one fell swoop.

Neither man knew how long the kiss lasted, but as they slowly pulled apart, Hubert muttered quietly. "People will talk, you know. They'll say I've bewitched you. Tainted their Shining Sun." Another kiss silenced him temporarily. "Ferdinand, I am serious. I cannot always walk in the light beside you. My job does not allow it." A firmer, more insistent kiss followed this time. 

"I am fully aware of what your job entails, Hubert. I do not ask that you always walk in the light, merely that wherever we walk, we walk together. Through light, darkness, and everything in between." Smirking as he pulled away slightly, he ran a hand along Hubert's cheek. "Now, stop thinking so much, and say yes. Let me be the light to your darkness, regardless of what others say. Or must I kiss you until you stop being so damn stubborn?" 

This time, Hubert closed the gap, pushing Ferdinand against the wall as he kissed him, tongue begging for access to his mouth. It was clear there would be no more talking until Hubert was satisfied. 

Well over an hour later, in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Hubert finally broke the reverie. "Yes." He said simply, rising to his feet from the carpeted floor to dress himself properly.   
Nearly jumping to his feet, a giddy Ferdinand also began to re-dress, paying no mind to the litany of marks left in plain sight. 'Let them talk.' He thought to himself proudly. 'He is mine, and I will shout it from the gates of Enbarr.'

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Do you want more? Let me know in the comments please! (I am also working on more stuff for other pairings if that interests anyone...)


End file.
